Borderless Worlds DLC Loudverse
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: Rebooting this story line because I can. Here are some 'Deleted Scenes', 'Bonus Content', and Extras that didn't make it into the final cut of Borderless Worlds. Think of this like an extra special DVD series. The chapters I do have in this story will remain mostly unchanged, but some things will be noted during these one shots!
1. Fall Of Aida: Chapter 1

**Borderless worlds One-Shots**

Arc1: Chapter 1

 _Before the rise of D.I.A.G., Before the Tragedy of Aida's death...The Dimensional Protectorate was one of many that needed help to enforce the laws of Borderless Jumping through universes. Gennai, having experienced firsthand tragedy through the treachery of Magma Opus, formerly Deflectress, now tells his story to the Louds. After all, a good story needs an intro, right?_

Background Music: ** _The Inner Light by Jay Chattaway_**

 _"Sorry pal, I love you, Gennai...take good care of the...crew for m-me. D-delphi City needs you, but I will miss you more than y-you know! Keep fighting for the defenseless, a-and...don't succumb to hate. *snarls* Make sure she's brought to justice in chains! Deflectress is dangerous, she did this to me..." Her wounds were heavy enough to be fatal...no about of medical help will fix what the enemy did to her. Aida was going to die. "W-what a way to b-bite it though! I-it's so c-c-old...please, stay with me till the end?" "Yeah...just like old times, right?" Gennai responded, his voice breaking as easily as his iron-clad heart did. "i GIVE YOU MY WORD, AIDA! Deflectress will pay!" '_ _Thanks...I knew I made a great choice.'_

 _Her final thoughts were of her home city, Delphi Town, some good, like meeting her first crush Gennai...some bittersweet, like her grump of an old man, drunk and ruthless with Powered Armor, getting a taste of his own medicine through destructive defenestration aka a brutal beatdown._ **(remember kids, even mild abuse is still abuse! So don't do it, or else you'll face a beatdown of a lifetime from Aida!)** _They eventually patched things up both physically and emotionally, but it was still gonna be a long time before she could trust her dad again._

 _Also, Gennai learned to **never ever under any circumstance, except for emergencies** to never make Aida mad. Who knew she had that much primal rage? Little good that would do her now in her current state. "One last kiss? For old time's sake? I-i won't tell!" Aida said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Sure, j-just don't go spreading it around, ok?" Gennai responded. And so, despite all the chaos that surrounded them, they shared one last kiss, signifying the true love they had shared. With that, Aida breathed her last...and just like that, she was gone._

 **Sad Theme: _Far Horizons_** by Jeremy Soule

Gennai finished the tale, tears streaking down his recently changed 15 year old face. The Loud Kids were shedding tears quietly, even Lucy and Lisa the former moved by the tragic story of two best friends turned lovers, the latter normally not subject to human emotions. Lynn Jr., tough girl that she is whimpered softly in her left hand trying to hold back tears. "Mmhh...ahh, hnng." But she was failing, miserably. She eventually coulndn't hold it back, and giant beaded tears rolled down her face. "That w-was so damn cool, *hic* you hit home plate on my feels. *sniff* ghnk, ahh wahhh, agh, sob." "My heart's dark, but you've brightened it a bit today. Thanks, Gennai" Lucy shared her older sister's sentiment as well, although not as excessive, par for the course.

Lily, was sad but she managed to speak her response to this, baby sounds and all (Luan translated a bit, she can speak Baby, after all!) "'You've got heart in all the right places, Gennai.' I know you can bounce back from _certain death, hahaha! Get it?"_ Everyone groaned through their tears, as Luan said her morbid joke. Lily showed her 'I am Disappoint' face and crawled off to Lincoln, who sat there with attention. "So, Gennai...now that you're here in this universe, with new rules and all. What are you going to do? We do like having you around and all but-" Lori intercepts the conversation, cause as the oldest, her word is final...unless parentals get involved. "Guys, if we kick him out now, he could end up gang-pressed into some shady things and literally flay us alive as payback. Also it would set a bad example to the younger ones here.

"So, here's what we're gonna do. Next few weeks will be a time of adjustment, and contemplation and school readiness. It maybe a tight fit, but we can handle it. However, you Gennai need a job as well outside our house. Like a normal job. Sorry, but the only exitement you'll get outta this town is summer concerts, family fairs and the Monarch Butterfly Migration...why they would stop here is beyond me. Job list is in the daily paper tomorrow. And NO FREAKY MAGIC FROM YOUR WEIRD BRICK-WATCH! It scares Leni sometimes." "HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH ENERGY THINGIES IN THAT WATCH!?" Leni sceeched out loud. "Besides, Black and Gold is soo '06, ya know!"

So it was thus decided that Gennai was going to help around the house, but sometimes...when one stays in a crazy chaotic space like the Loud House, things begin to change in ways that even our favourite Louds did not expect.

 **AN:** I was trying to write a good backstory but it feels like something's missing. I'm sure all will be explained in the next chapter. Oh,yeah...main storyline will resume on Monday! It feels like my writing style's been in a train wreck...

 **Bonus scene!**

Meanwhile, in a world where the Louds are in a DBZ setting...

 **"Princess Linka..." Her line of sight focused on the boy that was trembling with fear...**

"Oh, please no..." His reaction made her smirk a bit more.

 **"You lied to me..." Her deep, calm, yet rage filled voice pierced the dusk sky**

A retort, famous last words perhaps? "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

 **What she said next, could scare even Lucy, and Maggie...yup even her. "You dirty boy!"**

N- TO THE -OPE TO THIS S**T "Lucy... _ **GET ME OUTTA HERE, I MEANT IT, INSTA-WARP-AGHH!"**_ And that's when Lincoln realised...you can't run from a Yandere...*Princess Linka is sent flying by said Yandere, her face contorted with rage* especially if said Yandere is two classes away from you.


	2. Borderless Worlds: First Dispactch Chap2

**Borderless worlds One-Shots**

 **Arc1: Chapter 2**

 **Before the rise of D.I.A.G., Before the Tragedy of Aida's death...The Dimensional Protectorate was one of many that needed help to enforce the laws of Borderless Jumping through universes. Gennai, having experienced firsthand tragedy through the treachery of Deflectress, (formerly Countess Aegis), now tells his story to the Louds. After all, a good story needs an intro, right?**

 _Disclaimer: (read by Lincoln): The following is a non-profit fan-based fiction. The Loud House, its official comics, and it's subsequent properties are owned by Jam-Filled Project, CBS/Paramount, Viacom *sotto voice* and their scary-looking logos...*ahem* and Chris Savino. (All hail the Creator Savino!) Err...sorry! Please support the official release!_

A Terror attack on Delphi City Prime!? The first Dispatch of Delphi's Finest!

( _1300 Delphi Standard Universal Time, 6 months before the fall of D.I.A.G.)_

The fresh green grass of this particular park was trimmed and uniform, as such other parks in the Delphi Park Zone, where humans, aliens and humanoid aliens enjoyed their time, as well as robots that were made to look human.

Some people were playing chess, others were skating on hoverboards, tri-wheelers, a bike with 3 wheels and a small motor, and sail-boards, wind-powered with a collapsible sail attached to the housing.

Others were soaring through the sky with jetpacks and gliders to see who would get to their landing spot first. From holding hands, to running, to studying, and hanging out with friends and family, it was the ideal place to be in Delphi city...even when surrounded by glowing towers, and skyscrapers.

But there were those few that could feel something was off, like a pall air is going to come. Some would laugh and try to assuage their fears, while others, though trying to understand, didn't let that dampen their day. Little did anyone know, that for some, it would be the last thing they would say.

The attack was one they didn't see coming. And for the ones who did, it was too late for them. Several explosions ripped through the main park, and a silver mist billowed from the explosion's epicenter, spreading into three of the secondary parks. What didn't kill the people through explosive means, the silver mist mutated some of them into grotesque forms, some mildly affected tried to get out, but were overwhelmed by their over-mutated denizens...who didn't live long, fortunately.

What was once a peaceful park...now a practical wasteland when that insidious mist cleared. Everyone that managed to leave, called emergency services and help arrived to help those who weren't completely far-gone, but sadly they had to mercy-kill 20 of those who were no longer their former selves. Thus the survivors were sent to recovery bays and hospitals, and the park quarantined until they found the monster who shattered this perfect day.

The ornate tower of the Delphi City Capitol building was no less impressive than the towers surrounding it. Its spires represented the 9 Pillars of Morality, which in turn inspired the construction of the 9 Delphi Starscrapers, towers that seemed to reach the heavens themselves. Inside the Capitol building housed the Council of the Delphi Dimensional Protectorate, which saw the day-to-day operations of the 9 towers, its people, and the infrastructure of Delphi City itself.

Even further was the Delphi Council itself, the main true leaders of the 8 Delphi World Continents, which saw the to the Code of Checks and Balances, which everyone saw as a road-map to guiding the city well. The once calm building exploded (not literally, mind you.) into a fury of chaos and rage when the attack was shown and the aftermath.

A male voice, spoke out: "This is...unprecedented. We have never endured such an attack even during the Delphi Civil war!" A female voice, 10 years younger, yet loud enough to shake the room shouted with enough force to rattle the strongest nerves: "Please calm yourselves! This tragedy, while cruel, should not have to divide us like the Delphi Civil War did!

"While we couldn't save everyone, we must remember that with loss, comes gain! Some eyewitnesses report a terror group was sitting near the pond where the second bomb was placed. We have their call sign, right here."

She pressed a button on her screen, displaying the badge that was displayed when they first encountered the terror group 20 years ago. Murmurs of "Now way!" and "Its not true! Or is it!?" and a few choice words and slurs spread through the council chambers. "Mirrors of Delphi...THEY'RE HERE!?" a representative from the Defense Tower Zones stated. "I thought the War wiped them all out! Can you really tell us we are truly safe from them!?"

The Councilwoman replied, "40,000 years ago, we were already at the brink of disaster. But the Soul of Delphi has always protected the one who couldn't protect themselves. Since then we had other means to power our world, but we never forgot the words of the first Dephinic Protectorate."

"Protect all, Fear None! At least, that's what I believe..." A voice cut into the shadows. His AIDA System armor glowed with an unnatural light, and his MACK System burned with use. Both unified, the one person wielding this power, was the one the Delphinic Protectorate called upon at all times.

This is what it's like to be Gennai. A Delphinian-borne humanoid, he could pass off as normal in any other universe, if it weren't for the soft blue glowing of his wear, which consisted of a secondary deep red color of his custom AIDA/MACK combat System, denoting a Protectorate coding within its databanks. His armor consisted of varying reds and blues, he may as well have been purple, for all he had been subject to. Being young had nothing to do with his status as a leader of the Newly minted D.I.A.G (Which stood for the Dimensional Inter Alliance Guild) of the Delphinic Protectorate.

At 10 he showed he was capable of protecting those he loved, but he still missed his home of Delphi Town, a 'small city' of 700,000 compared to 13,000,000 of Delphi City. He met Aida at 13 years of age, however they didn't exactly get along...

Delphinian females can be scary, especially if one is half-Enhanced. There are those who have been Enhanced but didn't get the full power of the Delphinic Upgrade System. Aida was one such female. Despite being half-Enhanced, her skills had earned her a place in D.I.A.G., and in the hearts of billions in the Delphi Spiral Galaxy. This day was no exception, as Aida was getting irritated by the minute, even though she knew better. Gennai was a B-class Delphinian Protectorate Guard, meaning that rising through the ranks may seem easy...but as we all know by now:

 _ **Nothing is ever easy on Delphi Prime, especially missions like this.**_


End file.
